


Quality Time

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Lazy mornings in bed are the best… until they get ruined by a promiscuous bard that is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Geralt x reader  
> Warnings: Too cute to handle; sleepy!Geralt is adorable; it’s raunchy but you can still read it in church; swearing at the end

Rain hammered on the window as bleak grey clouds consumed the skies. You watched, wrapped in a blanket, as market vendors in the street below scrambled to protect their goods; the local florist purposefully leaving hers out for much-needed watering. Children were playing in puddles and you saw as one child splashed next to her father. A playful chase ensued as the girl giggled uncontrollably when scooped up and tickled in ‘punishment’. The comedy caused you to chuckle a little too loudly; you heard stirrings from the bed behind you, followed by a soft ‘hmm’. 

Turning your head, you sighed deeply at the intimidating frame of a man sprawled across the bed like a star, the blankets half off as his outstretched hand searched the mattress. Again came another ‘hmm’ as a frown grew on his face. You shook your head lightly as you walked back over to him, “Good morning, Geralt.” You quietly called as you moved to entangle with his warmth. He instinctively grabbed your waist and pulled you closer before you could face him, nuzzling into the back of your neck as you giggled. “Morning” he slurred, sleep still very much in control. You turned your body towards him and began playing with his hair, pushing the white wisps out of his eyes. Your fingers then came down to his eyebrows and combed them gently. Geralt’s mouth tilted into a lopsided smile then he slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the last remnants of his deep sleep. You both stayed in silence as your fingertips moved down his nose, followed the curves of his lips and trailed alongside his scars and jawline. Moments like this were greatly cherished: for you, it was the uninterrupted intimacy and being able to see Geralt of Rivia, not Geralt the Witcher; for him, it was feeling your love manifested in gentle touches, and being allowed to dote on you in ways he never could on the road. For both of you it was the quality time alone without a monster or bard getting in the way, even if Jaskier did think he was helping. Your thoughts were interrupted by Geralt placing gentle kisses on your palm. “What are you thinking about?” He enquired.  
“Oh, just remembering Jaskier singing that ridiculous song yesterday.”  
“You mean the song after you accused me of blaming you for everything?” His playful jab was dangerous considering the actual argument yesterday was hostile and involved a lot of swear words. “Yes, but it was before you realised it was YOU who left the water-skins by the river, not me.” You raised your eyebrows and dared him to come up with a good enough response. “I can’t help it if I’m distracted by a beautiful creature lounging by the riverside.” Damn that was a good response, and his coy smile proved he knew that.  
“For the record I was bathing,” you playfully slapped his arm, “and if you were as good a Witcher as they say then you shouldn’t have gotten so preoccupied.”  
“Hmm...” he muttered, his eyes flickering from yours to your lips, his hand pushing your hair behind your ear and cupping the side of your face, “I’ll try harder next time.” He pulled you in for a kiss and your arm wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to you.  
Skin on skin, you revelled in each other’s embrace, Geralt’s hand moved to your waist as he turned on his back, pulling you on top of him. You slipped your legs either side of his hips, keeping your chest on his as the kiss became more passionate. One of your hands gripped the pillows above Geralt’s head as the other nestled in his hair, tugging every so often, eliciting moans from him as he squeezed your hips.

It was getting deliciously intense when suddenly you heard a door slam open and rowdy voices. Immediately you both stopped and you sat up, facing wall to your side where the commotion was coming from: “What the fuck are you doing, Elena!? Who the fuck is this pimply little fucker!?”  
You and Geralt looked at each other in exasperation when you both heard the fumbling sounds of a very scared and apologetic bard. “Oh fuck.” You groaned, sliding off Geralt and quickly grabbing some clothes to put on as the neighbouring argument got louder. “So much for quality time!” You sighed in annoyance. “I’m gonna kill him.” Geralt asserted as he threw on some trousers and grabbed his sword before you both flew out the door to save your troublesome travel companion.


End file.
